


Sweet Child O' Mine

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Soulbond, Attempted Kidnapping, Babysitting, Children, Demons, Kid Angels, Kid Castiel, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Young Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 10:37:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Castiel, and Sam, after they get Dean up and moving again a day after he got possessed by that demon, all go to a diner. That's when things start getting screwy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Child O' Mine

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

After a day of getting Dean back on his feet, they decided to go to a diner. Cas sat in the corner next to the window.

Sam sat across from his brother and Cas, ordering their food and coffee. Of course, he would get the salad, Cas and Dean burgers, and they all get coffee.

Dean felt suspicious about Cas's coffee whenever the angel drank from it. He didn't know _what_ it was, he just had an extremely bad feeling about it. Either way, Cas seemed to enjoy it a lot. Same with his burger. Well, Cas always enjoyed his burgers. That was a given.

"So, we don't have any cases today." Sam closed his laptop.

Cas nodded, "That's good." He was enjoying his coffee. Best coffee he's had. He guessed that the waitress put something extra in it, the way she was flirting at him.

Dean glared at the woman until she noticed and left, leaving the three of them be.

Cas hit Dean in the arm and glared, "That was very rude."

Sam bit his lip, trying not to laugh.

"I don't like it when people flirt with you..." Dean pouted, looking at Cas.

"That was still rude, Dean." Cas frowned.

"Sorry..." he grumbled, nibbling on his burger again.

Cas finished his burger a few minutes later then washed it down with his coffee.

Sam had finished his salad and sat back, "I guess we just relax for the day."

Dean nodded. "Let's pay and got back to the motel." he murmured.

Sam paid for the stuff and stood. "Let's go."

Cas looked around then disappeared and reappeared in the Impala.

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Every time..." he mumbled softly, walking out to the car with Sam.

Cas sat in the backseat with his hands in his lap and looking out the window.

Sam laughed lightly then got into the passenger seat.

The ride back to the motel wasn't all too bad. At least Dean was able to function properly again after being possessed for practically two whole days.

Cas waited until the car stopped to disappear again.

Sam laughed when he saw the what-the-hell look on his brother's face.

"Shut up." Dean huffed and shut the car off, going inside their room.

Sam went into their room and sat down.

Cas coughed a bit then cleared his throat and sat down.

Dean looked over at his mate as he sat down. "You alright there, Cas?" Dean asked softly.

Cas nodded, "I'm fine." He sighed then laid down.

Sam raised an eyebrow at Cas then looked at Dean.

"You sure?" Dean mumbled, going to sit next to him, the other angel automatically laying his his head in Dean's lap.

Cas groaned, "No."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

Dean stroked his hair and pressed his hand to his mate's forehead gently, trying to heal him of whatever was hurting him. Nothing happened, though, and that's when Dean started to worry the most.

Cas whimpered then felt a tightness in his body and screamed.

Dean started to really panic now. He didn't know what to do. The only thing he did, and knew how to do, was hold Cas until the pain subsided, stroking Cas's dark hair and murmuring soothing things.

Cas squeezed his eyes shut and made a groaning whimper sound into Dean's jacket.

Sam frowned and looked at Dean.

"Shh...it's alright..." Dean coaxed. "I'm here. You're alright..." he cooed softly.

Cas clenched Dean's jacket tightly and curled up.

"Shh...shh..." he whispered, nuzzling Cas's hair. "I gotcha... I'm here... It's alright, Cas..." he murmured, worriedly looking at his brother.

Sam shrugged and watched Cas.

Almost an hour later, Cas finally fell asleep from the pain subsiding a bit. He curled into Dean, gripping his mate's jacket tightly.

Dean tried to stay awake the whole night. He was going well when, around two eighteen in the morning, Sam woke up. Probably to see if Dean was asleep. "Don't wanna go to sleep..." he mumbled, his voice sounding with the lack of sleep from just watching over his mate.

"Dean, he'll be okay. He's right there. Just go to sleep. He isn't going anywhere." Sam sighed, running a hand through his hair and down his face.

"'m fine..." Dean insist, looking at his brother through the darkness of the room.

"Dean, go to sleep." Sam said firmly.

"Why?" Dean glared.

"Because, if he's no better in the morning, you need all of your strength to take care if him." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean looked at Sam for a moment before he finally gave in. "Fine." he said simply and shifted himself so he was laying on his back, coaxing Cas back to sleep when his angel made a small noise.

Sam flopped back down and fell asleep.

When Dean relaxed and closed his eyes, he was out like a light within minutes. The next morning when Dean woke up, he didn't feel his mate next to him. Instead, there was a pile of Cas's clothes. "Cas showering, or somethin'?" Dean asked Sam with a yawn, rubbing his eyes.

"Haven't seen him get up." Sam shrugged.

Cas woke up and made the clothes move then sat up. He looked at Dean and smiled, "Dean!" Cas was still wearing the clothes, though they were a bit big.

Still having that hunter instinct, Dean jumped up, making the child tumble off the bed from how fast he stood, and pulled out his hand gun. "Who are you?" he asked hard, feeling a bit bad when he heard the boy cry, lowering his gun as Sam picked him up. He felt terrible now.

"Dean." Sam scolded and scowled, holding the boy in his arms.

Cas whimpered and buried his face into Sam's chest.

"Force o' habit," he mumbled. "Sorry..." Dean apologized, putting his gun down on the nightstand and went over to them, sitting on his own bed, sitting across from Sam.

Sam soothed the angel to calm down and sighed.

Cas rubbed his eyes, "Dean is mean." He frowned.

"So I've noticed." Sam agreed.

"Man, shuddup," Dean said stubbornly. "I just said its a hard habit to break."

Sam rolled his eyes then looked at the child, "Now. Who are you?"

"I don't know." The child frowned.

Sam looked at Dean, "Dean, I think it's Cas."

"Wh... How?" Dean asked, looking at the small boy in his brother's lap, then at Sam. The boy _did_ have Cas's bright blue eyes.

"Can you make a straight face?" Sam looked at the boy and he did as he was asked. "See?" Sam looked at his brother.

"What is with all the God damn witches!" Dean growled, standing up hard.

Cas cowered and grabbed Sam's shirt, putting it over his head.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Dean, calm down. Maybe it was that waitress."

"Yeah! Friggin' witch!" Dean said, heaving out a breath.

Cas made a whimper sound.

"Dean!" Sam managed to kick his brother in the shin. "Stop it!" He growled. "You're scaring him."

Dean grunted at the kick. He breathed, trying to calm his breathing. "Alright. I'm calm now," Dean said. "First things first. He needs clothes."

"Well, I can go get clothes, if you stay here with him." Sam sighed and pulled his shirt off of Cas's head.

"Sure." Dean nodded, hesitating to reach out and take Cas into his arms. The toddler seemed to trust Sam more right now, anyways.

Cas looked up at Sam, who nodded. He reached over to Dean and was picked up.

Sam grabbed the keys and headed out the door. He would probably bring back some food for the toddler, too.

Dean held Cas in his arms and lap, looking at him. This was awkward. "So, what do you wanna do?" he asked. Dean still felt connected to Cas even if the other didn't remember anything.

Cas looked up the man and touched his nose, "Your face is pretty."

Dean chuckled. "Thank you." he smiled, standing Cas on his feet, letting him stand on his thighs.

Cas smiled, "Hey! Where did Sammy go?"

"He just went to get you some clothes and probably some food and toys." Dean smiled.

"That's what I wanna do! I'm hungry." Cas sighed.

"I bet you are." Dean smiled, ruffling dark hair.

Cas giggled and swatted Dean's hand.

"So," Dean said, hands still on Cas's hips to keep him up, "what do you wanna do?"

"I don't know. What do _you_ wanna do?" Cas giggled.

"I dunno." Dean shrugged.

"Is Sam your brother or sister? He kinda looks like a girl." Cas tilted his head.

Dean had to hold back a laugh at Cas's innocence. He'd have to tell Sam this later when Cas was asleep. "He's my brother." he said.

"Oh! Okay. Well," Cas leaned over to whisper, "I think he needs a hair cut."

Dean chuckled. "I keep trying to get him to get one, but," Dean shrugged, "he won't budge."

"Maybe you should shave his head while he's sleeping." Cas grinned.

"He wouldn't let me see the light of day ever again until he grew his hair back." Dean said.

"Well, I have an idea. You can put one of those things that make you look like you have no hair on his head and see what he does then." He giggled.

"I'd rather _not_ have my face broken." Dean smirked.

Cas tilted his head again, squinting his eyes, "Why would he break your face?"

"Because he likes his luscious hair and his beautiful, brown locks." Dean said dramatically, flipping his imaginary long hair, making Cas giggle.

Cas giggled a lot with a big smile on his face.

A few minutes later, Sam was back with clothes, food, and a couple toys.

"Hey-o, Sasquatch." Dean said, looking up at his brother, taking the bag of clothes from him. He put Cas on the floor, kneeling next to him. "Want me to help you get dressed?" he asked softly.

"No! I can get dress myself!" Cas squinted his eyes then dragged the bag with him to the bathroom.

"Well he told you." Sam grinned and laughed.

Dean laughed. "Call one of us if you need help," Dean said. He looked at Sam. "Cas thinks you're a girl and should get a hair cut." he snickered.

Sam gave the bitchface to his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Dean!" Cas called for help. He had gotten the pants on, he was just having trouble with the shirt. He walked out of the bathroom with his head halfway through the sleeve. "I think I'm doing this wrong."

Both Sam and Dean were trying to resist laughing at the sight. Dean stood up and walked over to Cas, crouching next to him. "That's the sleeve, silly," Dean chuckled, getting the toddler's head into the head hole, getting his other arm into the other hole. Dean tapped Cas's nose when his head got through the correct hole. "Boop!" he chuckled.

Cas giggled then looked at Sam, "You get food?"

Sam smiled, "Yes."

"That's all that matters now." Cas nodded then ran over and climbed into the chair with a grunt. "That took forever!"

Dean chuckled. "Tell me you brought me some pie?" Dean said to his brother.

"I did. Here." Sam grabbed out the pie then handed it to Dean. He searched through the bag and grabbed out some ravioli. "This do?" He looked at Cas.

"Woo!" Cas giggled and nodded.  
Sam smiled then heated it up in a bowl and then put it in front of Cas with a fork. "There ya go."

"Thank you, Miss." Cas giggled then started eating.

Sam blinked then looked at Dean with his bitchface again.

Dean almost choked on his pie as he started laughing hard. "I swear I didn't tell him to do that!" he said once he could breathe again.

Sam sighed then sat down and started eating his salad.

Cas smiled and moved his legs back and forth as he ate happily.

After they were done eating, Dean was in the livingroom area and playing with Cas while Sam was out at the library trying to find out how to fix Cas.

Cas made airplane sound as he ran around with the toy airplane that Sam had gotten him, "Beep! Beep! Beep!" He made the airplane go down and land on Dean's stomach.

Dean laughed softly. "What kind of plane goes beepbeepbeep?" he grinned lightly.

Cas sighed, "Mine does." He screamed when the door was kicked open. He hid behind Dean then screamed again, "His face! What's wrong with his face!" The angel started crying.

The demon smirk and looked at Cas and Dean, "I see the little angel has been turned into a helpless child."

Dean growled, sitting in front of the toddler protectively. "You will not harm him." he said darkly. He suddenly cried out in pain as a bone crushing pain worked in his shoulder, blood oozing out of nowhere. Dean pulled his gun out and shot the demon, giving him enough time to get himself and Cas to the bedroom and lock it and tried to get a hold of Sam. "Dude, get your ass back here now!" Dean said through gritted teeth once Sam answered, holding a sobbing Cas in his arms.

"What's goin' on?" Sam said, putting the checked out library books under his arm as he left the library.

The demon laughed, "Dean, don't think you'll get away that easily."

"God damn demon," Dean hissed in pain. "Dude, just hurry the hell up!"

"I'm going the fast I can!" Sam snapped and hung up.

The demon kicked the door in and looked at Dean. He walked over and picked the half-angel up by the throat and growled, "Think you can protect your angel, Winchester?" He made Dean immobile and smirked.

Cas curled up into the corner and whimpered, watching the whole scene and watching Dean struggle.

Dean fought to breathe as the grip got even tighter, his eyes threatening to roll back. He struggled go weaker and the last thing he heard before blacking out was Sam's fading voice of "Dean!"

When Dean came to again, he found himself on the couch in the livingroom, the only lights on were in the kitchen area. Dean coughed weakly, struggling to sit up because when he was laying down, it felt like his throat was getting crushed. He looked up when he saw his brother walk over.

Sam stood in front of his brother, "The demon is dead." He handed Dean some water.

Dean nodded, guzzling the water down, though slowly by Sam's gentle request to "take it easy". "Cas?" he managed to say before drinking more water.

"Little Cas didn't make it." Sam sighed.

Dean nearly choked on his water, coughing. "Wh-What?" he rasped.

"He's back to normal, Dean." Sam said quickly and sighed.

"Don't say things like that," he huffed. "I thought he was dead, dude." Dean scowled, his throat still sore. "What did you have to do to get 'im back?"

"Don't worry about it. He's back now and watching the TV. Just take it easy and you can go see him." Sam said quietly.

"I am takin' it easy." Dean mumbled, his standing a bit shaky, but better when Sam helped.

Sam helped Dean into the other room and saw Cas watching the tv still, "Go get 'em, tiger." He laughed lightly and sat Dean next to Cas.

Cas looked over and smiled at his mate.

Dean laid his head on Cas's shoulder, closing his eyes. He could tell Cas liked the show because he heard the volume on the TV turn down some, but not off. Then, he felt Cas lay them down, Dean laying his head on Cas's chest, slowly drifting to sleep when he felt fingers smooth through his hair.


End file.
